


WE MEET AGAiN

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: Like magnets [fr.vers] [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Barebacking, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Military Uniforms, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: 《 Je t'ai manqué, Simon ? 》Le ton mielleux de Nikto lui fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine.(Soon to be translated in english)
Relationships: Nikto/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Series: Like magnets [fr.vers] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899316
Kudos: 8





	WE MEET AGAiN

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction à caractère Explicite [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : érotic stuff,  
> Personnages et univers appartenant à AcTivision.

21 Janvier, 6:00AM; Verdansk.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que Ghost était allongé sur le sol humide d'une falaise qui surplombait les alentours de Quarry. Des heures sans le moindre signe de vie. Il fallait bien dire que c'était une épreuve particulièrement difficile et pénible pour un soldat, même des plus expérimentés, de rester attentif aux moindres mouvements sans bouger d'un centimètre afin de ne pas compromettre sa position.

Sous un atmosphère soumis par la rosée du matin, l'uniforme de Ghost était recouvert d'une fine couche d'humidité, quelques gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient le long de son masque et de son sniper ainsi que son équipement mais la concentration de l'agent était impeccable, pas un seul tressaillement.

L'attention de son œil aiguisé fut attiré par une porte qui s'ouvrit au niveau du bâtiment principale. Parfait.

6:30, la première patrouille était de sortie. Ghost n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des deux agents mais il fallait qu'il agisse en conséquence et liquide le reste des hommes à l'intérieur du bâtiment car sans nouvelles de la patrouille durant un certain lapse de temps serait suspicieux et la mission, un échec.

Il abandonna son sniper sur place et se faufila tel une ombre jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel il s'engouffra prudemment. À pas de velours, il se glissa lentement derrière un premier ennemi qui faisait sa ronde dans les sous-sols et d'un geste sec, lui brisa la nuque tout en le maintenant contre lui afin qu'il ne tombe pas brutalement et alerte les hommes aux étages supérieurs. Il cacha le corps et prit la direction des escaliers afin d'accéder au premier étage. Sans un bruit, il atteignit une grande salle dans laquelle des lits superposés étaient déposés là en guise de dortoirs provisoires. La pièce était plongée dans le noir avec comme seule lumière la lueur pâle de la télé qui grésille.

Il fallait qu'il nettoie l'endroit au plus vite avant que---

"Hey Michael, y a plus de papier toile--"

Ghost assomma l'homme qui était arrivé derrière lui avant qu'il n'ait put agir d'un geste vif mais c'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, il fallait qu'il agisse vite à présent.

Sortant son arme silencieuse, Ghost attrapa par l'épaule le premier opposant qui le chargea, collant son arme sur son torse et tira deux fois dans son sternum avant de le projeter sur le second soldat qui perdit l'équilibre et s'étala au sol. L'anglais ne perdit pas de temps et mit fin à ses jours d'une balle logée entres ses deux yeux.

Une fois la salle nettoyée, Ghost put se pencher sur la raison de sa filature. Des informations étaient stockées à même les murs. Des noms, des endroits, des codes, une véritable mine d'or. Ghost prit en photo ce qu'il avait besoin et s'apprêtait à partir quand une explosion lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Un second tir de rpg et le soldat serra les dents. Sa position était compromise et les informations sensibles qu'il détenait à présent étaient en périls. L'ennemi voulait en effacer toutes traces, lui compris.

"Oscar Mike, je bouge d'ici, ils essaient de m'ensevelir dans le bâtiment avec des rockets !"

Ghost tenta de prévenir son équipe mais l'explosion d'un autre obus fit s'écrouler le sol sous ses pieds. La chute ne fût pas haute, mais le bras de ce dernier se retrouva coincé sous un morceau du bâtiment qu'il aurait put soulever de ses deux mains mais dans cette situation, c'était impossible.

Il essaya quand même de tirer, tordre son poignet, mais rien n'y fait ! Il était coincé et sa main engourdie par le manque de sang le faisait souffrir. Il entendit des pas sur sa gauche, proche. Un soldat ennemi qui venait finir le travail certainement mais il y avait aussi du mouvement sur sa droite. Quelqu'un se battait ? Il n'eut pas la chance de connaître la réponse qu'une crosse ennemi vint le plonger dans l'obscurité.

...

Tout était flou et inaudible autour de Simon. Il se sentait comme dans une bulle insonorisée. Son mal de crâne était la cause de son état quelque peu comateux et l'empechait d'ouvrir les yeux correctement. La seule chose dont il avait vaguement conscience était le fait que sa joue était appuyée contre une surface plutôt agréable. Ghost tenta de bouger ses jambes par automatisme mais une prise se resserra autour de ses cuisses suivit d'une voix qui lui recommanda de ne pas bouger durant le trajet.

Ah. Une personne le portait sur son dos. Mais qui ?

...

Lorsque Riley ouvrit les yeux, son mal de crâne avait partiellement disparu. Il était allongé dans ce qu'il devinait être un lit de fortune et après que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité, il scanna la pièce dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge d'un regard encore endormi puis se redressa en soupirant, prenant une position assise en laissant ses chaussures retrouver le sol.

Ladite pièce était peu entretenue. Les meubles étaient poussiereux, de la terre et des traces de chaussures ornées le sol, des balles étaient logées dans les murs. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant et Ghost n'avait pas le luxe de se payer un hôtel cinq étoiles dans une zone de guerre au beau milieu de terroristes. Il avait connu pire.

L'heure sur sa montre indiquée neuf heure du soir. Il avait dormi toute la journée ? Oh non. Il devait absolument reprendre contacte avec Price avant qu'il n'envoit une armadas pour venir le chercher en pensant qu'il soit prit en otage !

L'agent du SAS se leva et chercha précipitamment sa radio qui était disposée sur son épaule mais il remarqua très vite qu'il en était dépourvu. Ses sens en alerte, il prit enfin conscience qu'il n'était pas parvenu ici seul et que cette personne avait prit ses armes, ses munitions, sa radio et son gilet pare-balles. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment un otage mais dans ce cas ... Pourquoi n'était-il pas attaché ?

Son regard se déposa alors curieusement sur une chaise cachée dans la pénombre sur laquelle était déposés tout son ... équipements ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais sans trop poser de questions, il récupéra ses affaires, attacha la dernière sangle avant d'allumer sa radio.

"Ta radio est morte."

Une voix grave derrière lui le fit presque sauter au plafond et d'un geste instinctif, il avait braqué son arme sur la silhouette sombre en face de lui éclairée uniquement par un Cyalum.

Suspicieux, Ghost renforça sa prise sur son arme et inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté.

"Nikto, lança froidement le fantôme tout de suite copié par le russe qui répondit sur le même ton  
\- Ghost, puis ce dernier ajouta avec ce sourire aux coins des yeux qui hantait les nuits de l'anglais. On se retrouve enfin."

Plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais, Ghost ne broncha pas lorsque ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à ce que le bout de son arme touche la poitrine de ce dernier. La lumière artificielle jaune du bâton lumineux faisait ressortir les yeux du spetsnaz. Le jeu d'ombre de son visage était captivant mais Ghost ne devait pas se laisser divertir pour si peu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici?  
\- Il se trouve que j'avais le même objectif que toi, à un détail près.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Je devais détruire cet endroit.  
\- C'était toi les explosifs ?  
\- Da."

Ghost fulminait presque. Son doigt enleva la sécurité de son arme avec un " _click_ " sonore, menaçant le plus grand.

"Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors ?  
\- J'en sais rien."

Ghost avait la certitude que l'autre disait vrai. Nikto avait put le laisser à la merci de ses ennemis mais il avait choisit de le porter jusqu'ici en sécurité. Mais pourquoi ?

Immobiles tels deux statues de marbres, Ghost commença par abaisser son arme doucement. Il n'avait pas vu Nikto depuis des mois mais les images de leur nuit à Downtown étaient encore vives dans son esprit, marqué dans sa chaire. Être si près de l'homme qu'il voyait en rêves le rendait nerveux. Il voyait bien que Nikto agissait d'une manière farouche, son corps aussi fébrile que celui de son homologue. Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible mais son corps bougea de lui-même.

Attrapant Nikto par le devant de son équipement, il le tira contre lui et utilisa son élan afin de le faire basculer dos au lit. Il ne laissa pas le temps au russe de réagir que déjà il chevauchait ses hanches.

"Je t'ai manqué, Simon ?"

Le ton mielleux de Nikto lui fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine.

Ghost choisit de ne pas lui répondre et déposa son arme sur la commode avant de plaquer ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier. Le bâton lumineux accroché au torse du russe n'offrait guère plus de luminosité mais c'était assez pour observer les yeux du spetsnaz qui le fixait avec une intensité intimidante.

"Tu penses à moi la nuit quand tu fais glisser ta main dans ton pantalon ?"

Glissa Nikto d'une voix suave et Ghost ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. _Oh, si tu savais_ , avait eut envie de répondre l'agent mais il se rattrapa de justesse. À la place, il fit une première ondulation avec son bassin afin de tâter le terrain et sourit avec dédain lorsque Nikto lui répondit en déposant ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il agrippa fermement.

Ghost se servit de ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire comme appuie et commença par faire de légères ondulations avec ses hanches, imposant son rythme délicieusement lent qui n'avait pour but que de torturer Nikto et son tempérament chaotic.

Resserrant un peu ses cuisses autour de son amant, Ghost pouvait sentir le sexe de Nikto durcir sous ses parties intimes. Un détail terriblement excitant pour l'agent qui vint à s'en mordre la lèvre. À chaque fois qu'il faisait onduler ses hanches, il était récompensé par un grognement de la part du russe qui fit alors une première tentative pour accélérer le rythme.

Ses mains tels des serres accrochées à ses hanches vinrent le forcer à se mouvoir contre lui plus intensément et Simon n'était pas contre.

De sa position, Ghost pouvait très clairement sentir l'excitation de Nikto glisser entre ses jambes. Il se souvenait très bien de la sensation de ce membre imposant logé au plus profond de ses entrailles. La façon dont il avait jouit avec une telle intensité que ses jambes en avaient tremblé pendant des heures. Dès lors, rien n'avait été capable de le satisfaire comme Nikto l'avait fait.

Nikto aperçu ce petit moment de faiblesse et doucement, il vint faire courir sa main le long de la hanche du fantôme avant de se poser sur son entrejambe. Ses doigts retracèrent la forme du sexe de Ghost sous son cargo avant que ses doigts ne se referment autour et le taquine gentiment avec différentes pressions et tel un chat que l'on caressait au bon endroit, Simon se cambra légèrement à la recherche de plus de frictions.

"Ton capitaine serait tellement déçu d'apprendre que tu es devenu la pute d'un ennemi. Mais au fond ... Ça t'excite n'est-ce pas ?"

Ghost n'appréciait pas vraiment les termes employés par le russe. Certes, il utilisait Nikto à des fins personnelles mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le dégrader de la sorte. Il serra ses mains sur le torse de l'autre et prépara sa réplique mais la main sur son entrejambe se serra brusquement et Nikto le coupa net.

"Qui aurait pensé que pour briser Simon Riley il fallait juste une queue ?  
\- Ça n'a rien avoir, maugréa Simon en tentant de se justifier mais l'autre n'était pas dupe.  
\- Dis moi ... Combien de doigts il te faut pour tenter d'imaginer que c'est ma queue qui te baise, mh ? Lieutenant."

Sans le vouloir, Simon se surprit à y penser et au sourire caché de l'autre, il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Ghost fit alors claquer sa langue sur son palais d'agacement et se débarrassa de son gant droit qu'il lança à côté de la tête de son partenaire. Il vint déboucler la ceinture tactique du russe et ouvrit sans cérémonies sa fermeture éclair en y dévoilant son sous-vêtement. La tête de son sexe dépassait légèrement de son caleçon, preuve irréfutable que tout cela le rendait aussi fébrile que l'anglais.

Sous le regard insistant de Nikto, Ghost vint alors faire glisser sa main dépourvue de gant sous son masque et y récupéra une quantité copieuse de salive au creux de sa main avant de rabaisser son masque.

"Que diraient les jumeaux Bale si ils apprenaient que leurs comrade est gay?"

Nikto ne l'avait pas venu venir celle-là. Et Ghost ne le laissa pas répondre. Il attrapa de sa main lubrifiée le membre de ce dernier et commença à le masturber avec lenteur. Dans sa main, Simon senti le membre chaud de ce dernier tressaillir de plaisir lorsque avec son pouce il vint étaler le liquide **pré** -séminal sur son extrémité.

Le souffle de Ghost était profond, presque hypnotisé. Sa main remontait puis descendait lentement sur le membre de ce dernier avec un bruit particulièrement érotique et prometteur. Ce sexe si bien membré, parcouru par une veine palpitante ... il ne pouvait que se languir de se retrouver enfin empalé par ce fruit défendu.

Ghost entendit Nikto murmurer en russe dans sa barbe puis une main vint l'attraper par la nuque, le forçant à plaquer son visage au siens. Un baiser indirecte.

Tout deux haletants, ils s'observèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux. Des secondes qui parurent des heures. Ce fut Ghost qui brisa le silence en agissant en premier. Il glissa sa main sous son masque et retira sans hésiter l'accessoire, dévoilant un visage durci par la guerre, des cheveux bruns plaqués sur son crâne à cause de la chaleur. Nikto ne fut pas long à suivre. Il détacha les clips sur son masque, ôta la plaque de fer et enleva la cagoule noire.

Ghost eut un instant de flottement en découvrant le visage de l'agent russe. Il avait une large brûlure qui ornait son œil droit et avec le temps, cela ressemblait à présent à une tâche de naissance caché derrière la peinture noire. Une balafre barrait le côté gauche de son visage, comme si un animal sauvage de la taille d'un ours avait voulut lui arracher la tête. Une partie de son oreille gauche manquée, le haut coupé très nettement en une forme triangulaire. Sa lèvre supérieure n'avait pas été épargnée, il avait une cicatrice qui barrait cette dernière.

Simon n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien put arriver à ce dernier mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Sans prévenir, le russe l'attrapa une nouvelle fois afin de recommencer là où ils s'etaient interrompus mais cette fois ci, avec aucunes barrières.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent. Ce baiser n'avait rien de romantique ou de passionné. Il était chaotique, plein d'envie. Ghost remarqua enfin que la langue de Nikto était coupée en deux à la manière d'un serpent lorsque ce dernier vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle.

Nikto jura contre les lèvres de Ghost lorsque ce dernier relâcha son membre, frustré. Il regarda l'anglais déboucler sa propre ceinture et décida de venir l'aider afin d'accélérer le processus en abaissant son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux.

Ghost vint alors encore une fois porter sa main au niveau de son visage et glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche, suçant ses membres lentement afin de les lubrifier. Une fois qu'il jugea que c'était assez, il porta sa main en arrière et Nikto l'observa faire disparaître ces deux membres à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Une main sur le torse de son amant, Ghost se donna en spectacle au plus grand. Ses doigts sortaient lentement puis revenaient à l'intérieur si profondément que Ghost en renversa sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir.

"шлюха..."

Nikto le surpris lorsqu'il attrapa son membre qu'il vint emprisonner dans sa main avec le siens ce qui fit cesser Simon qui retira ses doigts de son orifice. Avec un tremblement d'excitation, Ghost donna un faible coup de hanche, sifflant de plaisir lorsque son membre glissa contre celui de son amant emprisonné dans sa poigne de fer.

Tout en gardant ce rythme, le lieutenant commença à enlever son gilet pare-balles afin de se sentir plus léger et le laissa tomber derrière lui avant de se déplacer. Il retira la main de l'autre qui tenait son membre et tout en gardant le sexe de Nikto dans sa main, il le guida doucement jusqu'à son orifice humidifié par un lubrifiant de fortune.

Les mains de Nikto retrouvèrent ses hanches qu'il agrippa fermement puis lorsque Ghost s'abaissa lentement sur le membre du russe, il eut la délicieuse sensation de cette chaude étroitesse qui commençait à englober son membre gorgé de plaisir.

Simon n'en avait que pour quelques douloureux centimètres avant de sentir le pubis de son amant contre sa peau mais Nikto n'avait pas oublié la menace de Ghost avec les frères jumeaux de son équipe.

Il abaissa brusquement les hanches de Simon avec ses mains et donna un coup de hanche, se logeant entièrement en lui. La réaction fût immédiate. La respiration du lieutenant s'était stoppée et ses parois internes s'étaient douloureusement resserrer autour de Nikto qui avait serré les dents en retour.

"Tu ferrais mieux de bouger et commencer à me chevaucher avant que je ne décide que j'ai envie de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu saignes."

Le menaça Nikto mais Ghost resta stoïque et commença à relever doucement ses hanches avec un léger râle douloureux puis redescendit sur le membre imposant qui l'empalait et le toucher à tout les bons endroits ...

Magnifique.

_Oh_ , combien de fois avait-il rêver de chevaucher Nikto ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginer perdre la tête en sentant cet homme profondément logé en lui ? Cette voix qui lui susurrer des mots salaces, lui promettait mille et un plaisir. Cet homme qui pouvait le contrôler avec juste quelques mots. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

"Fuck ... Nikto ..."

Il avait déjà des crampes aux cuisses à force de se mouvoir et sauter sur ce membre imposant. Il savait parfaitement comment bouger, comment onduler son corps afin de toucher chaque parcelles sensibles de son corps ... il était prêt à jouir quand Nikto le força à ne plus bouger.

"Tu va jouir, mais quand moi je te dirais que tu pourras."

Nikto se redressa et laissa Ghost assis sur ses genoux. Nez à nez, les deux opérateurs se toisèrent en silence avant que Nikto ne choisisse d'incliner la tête sur le côté et embrasser Simon. Ce baiser était un peu plus doux que auparavant mais il y avait toujours cet aura dominante. Ghost recommença doucement à bouger ses hanches. Il enlaça le cou de ce dernier avec ses bras, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de ce dernier.

Lentement, il senti le plus grand le pousser en arrière et il le suivit, s'allongeant doucement sur le dos avec Nikto entres ses jambes et toujours logé en lui.

Avec sa main gantée, le spetsnaz vint caresser le visage du plus petit, caressant doucement sa joue avec son pouce avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne ses lèvres. Il fit passer son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur tout en donnant un lent et souple mouvement de hanches qui fit fermer les yeux de Ghost alors que son corps se raidissait à cause du plaisir.

Puis, Nikto décida que ce petit moment de "tendresse" était finit et ce dernier vint alors donner un coup de butoir qui fit bouger le corps entier de Simon.

"A partir de maintenant ... A chaque fois que tu penseras à te toucher, je serais dans ta tête pour te rappeler que personne ne te donnera la satisfaction que JE t'ai donné..."

Un nouveau coup de hanche, un souffle coupé.

"Par ce que personne ne saura te satisfaire comme moi."

Ghost hoqueta de plaisir, sa vision troublée par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Nikto était si violent dans ses mouvements, c'était tellement bon.

"Personne ne sait qu'il faut te traiter comme une vulgaire pute. Personne ne devrait te faire l'amour, Simon, niet ... Tu ne serais pas satisfait. Il faut juste te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus qui tu es."

Comme un élastique tendu, Ghost était prêt à craquer, Nikto le sentait et c est pour cela qu'il attrapa le sexe de Simon et le serra cruellement fort afin d'empêcher toute éjaculation.

"Supplie moi."

Nikto n'avait pas ralenti sa cadence. Le bruit du claquement de peau l'une contre l'autre était le témoin de cette violence. Ghost était si sensible, mais trop fière pour supplier.

"Supplie moi, Simon."

Ghost fit non de la tête mais cela fit sourire le russe qui augmenta la cadence jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop pour Ghost. Il craqua et ne reconnu pas sa propre voix.

"Pitié ! Fais moi jouir ! Je t'en supplie !  
\- Huh... Attaboy ..."

N'ayant qu'une parole, le spetsnaz relâcha le membre de Ghost et se pencha sur lui, attrapant ses lèvres entres les siennes. Ghost quant à lui, entoura les hanches de ce dernier avec ses jambes et se raidit en gémissant lorsque son orgasme vint le frapper violemment. Nikto vint alors reprendre son membre en main, le masturbant jusqu'à la dernière goutte tout en ralentissant un peu ses coups de hanches. Il sentait le corps de Ghost trembler à cause de l'hypersensibilité et cette sensation était des plus exquises autour de son membre. Il donna quelques coups de hanches en plus avant de s'immobiliser, ses canines enfoncées dans le cou de son partenaire.

"Bloody fuck ... "

Soupira Ghost en déposant sa main sur le crâne du plus grand.

"On devrait vraiment arrêter de se voir comme ça.  
\- Mh.  
\- La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, la trêve n'existera plus. On sera de nouveau ennemis. Tu en es conscient ?  
\- Da. J'espère juste que tu seras le premier à tirer. Fais moi cette faveur."

Ghost tourna la tête dans la direction de ce dernier mais Nikto avait toujours la tête logée dans le creux de son cou. Simon soupira et décida de laisser l'autre reprendre son souffle tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux sans s'en rendre compte.

_Jusqu'à ce que l'on se rencontre encore_ , pensa Ghost.


End file.
